Terra Magna
Terra Magna was a planet not far from Spherus Magna. History Terra Magna was once a planet with forests and jungles, seas and lakes, mountains and hills. However, there was no intelligent life. When the Shattering occurred, a small piece which housed Bone Hunters, Agori, Vorox, and a few other intelligent beings, was caught by the gravity of Terra Magna. The inhabitants survived the crash, and soon the Vorox became protectors of the Agori, while the Bone Hunters remained thieves and murderers, living in the Great Mountains north of the Great Jungle, and south of the Great Sea. The Agori, used to live in their own tribal villages, settled in six smaller villages, all located in the jungle of the planet. A few Agori, however, decided to go north, to see what they could find there. When they never returned, they were assumed dead. The Bone Hunters would mostly stay in the mountains, busy fighting each other. On a few occasions, though, smaller groups would go south, and raid Agori villages. This made the Agori improving their defenses, causing the Bone Hunter raids to decrease in number, but increase in force. In the end, the Agori were forced to form on big city, with strong walls, and good defenses, keeping anyone not invited out. Most Agori stayed in the city as much as possible, and only went outside the city-walls if absolutely necessary. Inhabitants *Agori **Aterius - An adventurous Agori, who found it hard enjoying the peaceful life in the Agori City. **Betak - A female Water Agori, who first lived with the other Agori, but then decided to live on her own in the Great Mountains. (In an alternate universe) **Takboyr - A Sand Agori, who lived with Icus in the Great Mountains. *Vorox - Unlike the Vorox on Bara Magna, these were still equal to an Agori in intelligence, but still had stinger tails. *Bone Hunters **Fersisius - Current leader of the Bone Hunters **Dekru **Fima (In an alternate universe) *Other **Icus - One of very few, if not the only, members of the warrior species who ended up on Terra Magna. She never lived in the Agori City, but lived in the Great Mountain with Takboyr. **Atral - As the only Skrall on Bara Magna, Atral lived on his own in the Great Mountains. *Wild Animals **Giant Scarabax Beetles **Scarabax Beetles **Giant Scorpions **Giant Ants **Ice Wolves **Spikit **Rock Steeds Locations The Great Mountains The Great Mountains was a mountain range north of the Great Jungle and South of the Great Sea. It was the home of the Bone Hunters. It was also the home of the feared Giant Scorpions, at least one Skopio, and the Ice Wolves. A few Rock Steeds also lived here. The Great Jungle The Great Jungle was a jungle located south of the Great Mountains. To the south, is became more swamp-like, eventually ending in the Great Swamp. It was the home to the Agori and Vorox, as well as many creatures native to Terra Magna, like Giant Ants. It was also home to a few Spikit. The Great Swamps The Great Swamp was a swamp located south of the Great Jungle and north of the Great Volcano. It was the home of several insects. Only a few Agori had the courage to come here, and most never came back. The only secure way through was a wide road which was built by the Agori for transport to the Great Volcano. The Great Volcano The Great Volcano was a big volcano south of the Great Swamps. It's unknown what was what was south of it. The Agori traveled here when they needed to forge something, as this place was the only place where they could get the right warmth. The little wild life which existed here when the Agori arrived was driven away by the Vorox. The Great Sea The Great Sea was located just north of the Great Mountains and south of the Great Ice. The only inhabitants on the sea were several species fishes. Great Ice The Great Ice was a big glacier north of the Great Sea. It reached over the northern pole of the planet, and was surrounded by the Great Sea. Trivia *Opposite to Bara Magna, the Agori on Terra Magna never lost their knowledge of technology, and can still construct vehicles and such. Neither did the Vorox regress, and instead live civilized like the Agori. Category:Terra Magna